Niñera
by iSweetThorn
Summary: "Kenny despierta!" "Que! Que paso!" "Te quedaste dormido" "Entonces, solo fue un sueño?" "Que soñaste?" :Lemmon:


_**~Niñero~**_

Kenny POV

Díganme, ¿Qué harían ustedes para conseguir dinero fácilmente? No, no me refiero a prostituirse. Ni robar. Nada de eso. El cumpleaños de mi pequeña y adorada hermana menor estaba a punto de llegar y yo no tenía ni un centavo para comprar un jodido regalo y no podía prostituirme, no de nuevo, sufrí las consecuencias de eso y jure no volver a hacerlo. Tampoco robar, mi niña me consideraba como su héroe y no podía dejar que se enterara que su "héroe" en verdad era un ladrón. Por eso hice lo primero que un par de amigos míos me recomendaron.

Ser una puta niñera.

Odio a los niños, menos a mí Karen a ella la adoro, pero los demás, no se… son llorones, tercos, necios, molestos, manipuladores. Ni siquiera sé si quiera tener hijos o no.

Hace una semana comencé con esta mierda de ser "niñera" y saben, no es tan mal trabajo después de todo. Cobro 50 dólares la hora, y eso que los padres de los niños se van por más de tres horas o de plano regresan hasta el siguiente día.

¿Para qué quieren tener hijos si ni están con ellos?

Aunque de verdad los entiendo, esos no parecen niños son ¡demonios! ¿Cómo pueden soportarlos todos los días? Tengo suerte que después de dos horas caen como muertos de sueño y así me dejan en paz, con mordeduras, golpes, manchas y demás, pero me dejan en paz.

Días atrás pude comprarle a mi ángel un lindo regalo el cual le fascino, pero como mi avaricia es mucha, seguí trabajando de cuidador de demonios para ganar más dinero.

Ahora mismo me encontraba frente a la casa de los Stocht, para cuidar de su hijo de 5 años de edad mientras ellos iban a "divertirse".

Toque la puerta y una señora rubia de unos 30 años me recibió.

-Hola, tu eres Kenneth ¿no?

-El mismo, señora.

-Pasa por favor.- se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada, con una sonrisa entre, topándome con un hombre castaño de tal vez la misma edad de la rubia.

-El niñero ¿no?- me dijo este.

-Sep.

-Nuestro hijo ahora mismo está durmiendo, pero en cuanto despierte podrás conocerlo.- me dijo ahora la señora mientras se arreglaba en un espejo.

-Tranquilos, ya tengo experiencia en esto, no tienen por qué preocuparse.- respondí tranquilo.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde. Regresamos en la noche Kenneth.

-O tal vez mañana.

-Cuida bien de mi bebe ¿si?

-Ustedes diviértanse, yo me hago cargo del nene.- ambos me asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

Suspire, ahora solo faltaba ver qué clase de diablillo tendría que cuidar hoy.

En eso, escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de la parte de arriba. Leves pasos se acercan a las escaleras y en cuestión de segundos pude ver como unas finas, delgadas y blancas piernas bajaban por las escaleras.

Me quedé asombrado al verlo, parecía más pequeño para la edad que tenía. Con cuidado bajo las escaleras, sosteniéndose del barandal con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un enorme peluche de conejito. No sé si llevaba ropa interior o no, pero es porque llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga, que al parecer le quedaba grande ya que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y le tapaba por debajo de los muslos, además que estaba descalzo.

Al bajar las escaleras se acercó a mí y mordiendo una de las mangas de la camisa me miro de una forma tan… tan… violable.

-Hola pequeño.- salude sonriéndole mientras hacia un ademan con la mano.

El ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad sin cambiar su tierno semblante.

-¿Tú eres mi niñero?- me pregunto con una voz tan suave e infantil que… dios, perdón, no puedo controlarme.

-Si pequeño, yo soy Kenny tu niñero. ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto agachándome a su altura.

-Leopold.

-¿Leopold? Qué raro nombre. ¿Qué te parece si te ponemos un apodo, bebé?- revolví su cabello haciendo que se encogiera en hombros, me miro a los ojos y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Uhm, veamos. ¿Qué clase de dulces te gustan?

-Uh, lo dulces de mantequilla.

-¿Mantequilla? Haber. Mantequilla, scocht, butter, butterscocht, BUTTERS. ¿Te gusta Butters?

El me asintió levemente con la cabeza volviendo a morder la manga de su camisa.

-Bien pequeño Butters, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?- volví a preguntar con una gran sonrisa.

Soy yo o ¿estoy haciendo muchas preguntas? ¿Por qué sigo preguntando? ¿Me ayudan? ¡Ayúdenme!

El nene me miró fijamente por uno segundos, después de eso estiro los brazos hacia mí.

-¿Me cargas?- me pregunto con esa tierna voz que tiene.

-De acuerdo.- sin chistar hice lo que me pidió, lo cargue y él se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Eres suave. ¿Me llevas a mi habitación?- volvió a preguntarme, de nuevo hice lo que me pidió y lo lleve a su habitación.

Ya adentro lo acosté en la cama, pero este se aferró a mí abrazándome por el cuello, sin querer soltarme.

-Butters, suéltame.

-Acuéstate conmigo.- me pidió, viéndome con ojitos suplicantes. Carajo que me daban ganas de violarlo, pero no, es un niño inocente y yo un adolescente urgido.

-Butters. ¿Por qué quieres que…?

-Solo hazlo.- ahora me miro con ojitos llorosos.

-Bien, bien, me acostare contigo.- me acosté en la cama y él se aferró aún más a mí, subiendo una de sus piernas por mi cadera, haciendo que nuestros miembros casi se frotasen.

…

Ya llevamos aquí como quince minutos y me estoy desesperando, tengo unas jodidas ganas de ir al baño, sin mencionar la gran erección que ahora se encuentra en mis pantalones.

Hace unos minutos, Butters se volteo, quedando así que su espalda tocara mi pecho y que su redondo trasero tocara mi miembro, el crecía más y más cada vez que el niño se removía y hacia que su entrada tocara mi miembro.

Ahora fui yo, quien inconscientemente subí una pierna rodeando su cintura. Al perecer Butters se percató de eso, ya que de un momento a otro ladeo la cabeza para verme de fijamente. Y eso que yo pensé que ya estaba dormido.

Creo que le molesto que hiciera eso, ya que se levantó parándose en la cama. O bueno, la verdad no sé qué carajos pensó ya que en cuestión de segundos ahora estaba sentado en mi cintura, moviendo su caderita de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que su traserito se frotara con gran erección.

-Butters… ¿q-que ha…?

-Kenny…- me callo con un gemido, un gemido que me hizo salir de mis casillas.

Sin darme cuenta tomo una de mis manos y la metió por debajo de su camisa, queriendo que acariciara su pequeño torso. Y así lo hice, no pude con la tentación y empecé a tocarlo por todas partes mientras él me regalaba gemidos de su tierna boquita.

…

Ahora yo me encontraba arriba de él. Toda nuestra ropa había desaparecido y ahora solo nos encontrábamos en ropa interior. Yo en unos boxers negros y el en unas sexys bragas blancas. No quise preguntar porque llevaba ropa de niña, pero joder, se veía tan sexy, más de lo que ya era.

-Ngh… Kenny…- gimió al sentir como lamia una y otra vez su fino torso.

Mi niño arqueaba la espalda con cada caricia que le propinaba, dándome a entender que le gustaba, no, no le gustaba, le ENCANTABA todo lo que le hacía.

Pase mi lengua por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, sus botones, su torso y ahora me encontraba bajando hasta su vientre, lamiendo aquella prenda blanca ahora manchada de líquido pre-seminal y consiguiendo que Butters arqueara de nuevo la espalda.

…

-Ahh… ahh… Kenny…- mi niño se aferraba a mi espalda, enterrando levemente las uñas por cada estocada que le daba.

Mientras aumentaba la velocidad más fuertes se volvían sus gemidos y más fuerte sus paredes apretaban mi miembro. Joder que era estrecho, pero eso solo me volvía más loco y hacia que lo embistiera con más fuerza, con más rudeza.

-Ngh… ¡Kenny! ¡Más! ¡Ahh!

"Mas" solo esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza. Por primera vez en mi vida como niñero me a estoy pasando taaan bien. Que parece un sueño, no quiero que esto acabe.

-¡Ahh! ¡Kenny! Y-ya… m-me voy…- trato de avisarme mi pequeño, mas no lo deje terminar y me corrí en su interior haciendo que después el manchara nuestros cuerpos.

…

No podía creerlo, hace diez minutos había tenido sexo con un niño diez años menor que yo. Me siento un depravado, pero es que se sintió tan bien, que no me importa terminar en prisión por "violar" a un niño.

Mi niño yacía recostado en mi pecho, aun agitado por lo de hace un momento. Sentí como se movió levemente, alzo la mirada y me miro de nuevo con su semblante tierno.

-Kenny… ¿me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero Butters, eres el primer niño al que quiero en toda mi vida, aparte de mi hermana.

-¿Y… me esperarías hasta que sea grande?

-Por supuesto, te esperare todo lo que quieras.

Mi niño me sonrió, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, ya que no podía moverse tanto después de lo que habíamos hecho. Abrió la boquita y saco su lengua, de nuevo se veía tan sexy haciendo eso, que sin pensarlo dos veces penetre su boca con mi lengua jugando con la suya.

Butters lanzaba una que otro gemido y yo aprovechaba para acariciar su redondo y perfecto trasero.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, el volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, me susurro un "buenas noches" y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Acaricie su suave cabellera, sonreí entre mis adentros al recordar lo que hicimos y al igual que él, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del sueño…

-Kenny. Kenny. Despierta.- movió suavemente mi cuerpo ya que yacía dormido en su cama desde hace dos horas.

-Mgh… cinco minutos más.- susurre en sueños mientras sonreía.

-¡Waaaaaaaa!- grito/lloro el pequeño Stocht ya exasperado.

-¡Aaahh!- grite despertándome de mi sueño. -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!

-Ngh. E-Es que t-te quedaste d-dormido.- sollozo mi niño.

-¿Dormido? Entonces, ¿solo fue un sueño?

-¿U-Un sueño? ¿Q-Que soñaste?

-Soñé que tenías 5 años y te violaba.- respondí sínico con una sonrisa pícara.

Butters me miro sorprendido y con un leve tic en el ojo.

-Q-Que bueno q-que solo fue u-un sueño.

-Pero fue un _increíble _sueño.

-Y-Ya no dejare q-que veas m-mis fotos d-de niño.- inflo las mejillas haciendo puchero y tomo el álbum de fotos que se encontraba a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos, te prometo que no volveré a soñar cosas así.

-N-No Kenny. Y-Ya es l-la trigésima vez q-que sueñas l-lo mismo.

-No es mi culpa que de niño fueras tan violable.- me odio por decir eso, Butters frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

-Oh amor, no te enojes. ¡Butters!

* * *

**Y esto es lo que pasa cuando escribes a las cuatro de la madrugada mientras escuchas "Hetaranaide yo! Onii-chan" de Len Kagamine...**


End file.
